Steve's December wish
by carson34
Summary: Steve is making December wishes all month long
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I must be getting excited for this month since I tweeted about it last night that I wanted to get it done without a first chapter completed. I am hoping to have this out before Monday and I hope that you like it. I am going to try to have this posted before I go to bed tonight. There will be about thirty-one chapters in this storyline. Paul Walker has died on November 30, 2013 which is really sad and I don't want to believe it.

Chapter one: first wish

Steve woke up that morning not knowing what his first wish of this month would be. He was in shock that Paul Walker had died last night that he wanted to wish that all of Paul's family, friends and fans would be okay. Steve was a fan of Paul and love the fast movies since well he was a fast driver.

Kono woke up to the same news that Paul Walker had died and her first thought went out to his family and friends and then it went to her boss. She knew that he liked him and she was planning to get him the fast and furious number 6. She decided to call her boss to make sure that he was okay.

"Steve how is it going?" She asked her boss.

"I am sad over the news." He revealed to her. "Paul Walker had died. Now that makes me want to go see fast and furious that much more."

"Why do I bring over the movies that I have and we can make it a Paul Walker movie date?" She asked him.

"That sounds wonderful." He responded to her.

Author Note: Alright I am really sorry that this first chapter is short but I wanted to write something in honor of Paul Walker. I hope that you guys wouldn't hate me that much for this first chapter. I will have a longer one tomorrow. Don't forget that tomorrow is one take Monday storyline. Please follow me on twitter as Carson34ff.


	2. chapter 2

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this chapter of this storyline. We have about twenty-nine more chapters and I hope that you review this chapter. Thank you for all of you that reviewed the first chapter and I hope that you like this chapter also. This won't be posted until 8 am tomorrow morning.

Chapter two: day 2

Steve walked into the room to find her sleeping in his bed. He decided to climb into bed next to her and wish that they could stay like all day long. He decided to check in to see if they had a case and that to find out if he got his wish for the day. He decided to call the governor.

"Ahola Steve, I was just about to call you." The governor revealed to him.

"Oh what about?" Steve asked his boss hoping that there was not a case.

"I wanted to give you and the team a day off. I hope that you enjoy it." The governor revealed to him.

"Well thank you governor." Steve responded to him.

Kono woke up right after he hanged up the phone and wondered if they have a new case.

"Do we have a new case?" She asked him.

"Nope. We have a day off to be with each other." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

Author Note: I know that I promised you guys a longer chapter this one but as soon as I get my new laptop this weekend. I will be able to write longer chapter. Go ahead and review and I will see you tomorrow for day three. If you have any suggestions on what kind of wishes Steve or Kono could have let me know also you can do it together. Don't be shy and Follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I know that I have many chapters to posted since I am couple of days late on this storyline.

Chapter three

Steve did not know what Kono wanted for Christmas. He just wished that he did know since Kono was one hard person to shop for. He figured that the best way to asked her what she wanted. He figured that he would just asked Chin to asked her and then let her know about it. He walks into Chin's office so he could find out what is.

"Hey Chin, Can I talk to you for a second?" Steve asked his girlfriend's cousin. Lucky for him they were friends too.

"Sure what about?" Chin asked his friend.

"About Kono's present." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Oh no. I am not doing that again." Chin said throwing up his hands. He wasn't about to get involed with that again.

"Why not?" Steve asked his friend.

"Remember what happen last year? Kono did not talk to me for months after I helped you. I am sorry brah but you are on your own this year." He said as he pushed his friend out of the office trying to make sure that his cousin not there. He did not want to get on her bad side.

"I promise that she won't find out Chin." He responded to his friend.

"It's still no." Chin revealed to his friend.

Author Note: Review and let me know what should steve get Kono or who else could help him? Chapter four will be posted soon. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as "Carson34ff" where I try to update all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Alright this is my second chapter of this storyline. Happy Friday to you all. It's been a good week for me and I am back with Chapter four right now. Thanks for reading both chapter 1 to chapter 3. I wanted to get this chapter out before the fivth of December but it doesn't seem like I will make my goal.

Chapter four

Steve still did not know what to get Kono so he decided that he was just going to play it by ear. He got the present and they were so happy with it. Now he needed to be care on if she finds it so he decides to hide it in the one place that he knows that she would never go into. He decides to hide it at Danny's kitchen since neither of them cook.

"Hey man, thanks for letting me hide this here." He said as he walks into the house without knocking.

"Hey what's with walking into my house without knocking? You yelled at me when I do it." Danny yells at his friend.

"Because I know that you are not doing anything." Steve responded to his friend.

"That's not true. I could be dancing naked." Danny revealed as Steve starts laughing at his friend.

"I'm sorry but I can't picture you doing that." Steve said to his friend.

"You know what. Hide it and then get out of my house, will you?" Danny responded to his friend as he went to go hide it and then came back.

"Goodbye Danny." He said to his friend.

Author Note: Alright now I am all caught up with chapters for this storyline. I will posted today's chapter a little later tonight. It's so nice not having to use the kindle but it's going to take me a couple of days to get used to having a laptop again. I hope to have you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. If you feel like suggesting a storyline then please go and ahead and do so but know if it's McRoll storyline is the only one that I won't do. I am off to get some much needed sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I was going to rewrite this storyline but decided not to since I need to write for chapter five and chapter six now. I can't believe that we are almost a week along in this storyline. I am just trying to get used to my laptop now. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. My goal is to write at least three pages in this chapter.

Chapter 5: day 5

Steve could not believe that five days have passed this month and things are changing in his relationship with Kono. He walked into her office and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey babe. what is the plan for tonight?" Steve asked his girlfriend.

"I don't have anything planned for tonight besides staying in tonight." She responded to her boyfriend.

"I see." Steve said to his girlfriend.

"What do you think about going out with your mom tonight?" Steve asked his girlfriend.

"What are you trying to do? Get rid of me?" She asked her boyfriend.

"No. I just want you to enjoy some time with your mom. I know how special she is for you and I want you too to spend time with each other." He responded to his girlfriend a small kiss.

"She's been asking for one for a while now and I don't see the problem in that. I will give her a call later on about what time to meet me at." Kono revealed to her boyfriend as he gives her a small kiss.

Author Note: Alright one of these days I will have a longer chapter and actually be ahead. I need to get another chapter of my surprise storyline done today. Go ahead and follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I try to update all the time. Don't forget to check out my blog where I try to keep that update all the time. There is a new launch that is coming out soon! You don't want to miss that. Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Alright it's time to write the six chapter of this storyline and the fact that I am actually writing it on schedule is a big thing for me since the most of these chapters have been short. In just about a week, I will have a new storyline that is posted and I hope that you guys will like it. I have tried to keep that at least a day ahead for posting so that way you guys don't have to have short chapters like this one. There is a storyline that is coming out on Wednesday that was posted before but it was really short so I decided to write the new storyline all together.

Chapter six: Day 6

Steve was happy when Kono had come home with a whole bunch of presents for them. He decided to that he was going to asked her to married him on Christmas which meant that he needed to start planning their wedding for that night. He just needed to asked her to marry him within the next couple of days and convince her to a Christmas wedding but then again its Steve McGarrett. He got into his truck and headed to buy another christmas present for Kono and stop at the ring store.

"I am looking for an engagement ring." Steve said to the sales man.

"Alright lets start looking." the sales man responded to him.

Author Note: I'm sorry that this chapter seems to be rushed but I have been busy today with writing. Tomorrow I am going to work on chapter seven and eight now. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I try to update all the time. I am also hoping to be in advance in writing starting tonight. I am also working on relaunching my blog now.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: alright now that the storyline is caught up again. I am back with the seventh chapter of this storyline. I will be happy when I reach the final chapter! I just finished the last chance storyline that I started on the same day as this one. I have another storyline that I am working on now that will be posted this Wednesday and then I will have another storyline posted on Friday.

Day seven

It took Steve a day to find the prefect ring for Kono since he knew how picky she was about what she wears so he had to make sure that she liked them.

"So when are you going to ask the girl who lucky question?" The man asked him.

"As soon as I can." Steve responded to him as he watched the man put it in the box.

"Well Good luck to you." The man said as he watched Steve walked to the door. Steve got into the truck and headed back to the house. He planned to asked her to marry him sometime this upcoming week.

Author Note: alright that's the end of this chapter and don't forget to review and let me know what you think and I will see you tomorrow morning chapter number eight. Can you believe this stuff? This month is away a week into it and I got a lot of things this week. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Also if you have twitter then follow me as Carson34ff where I try to chat with all of my fans. I have just decided to write this as much as I wanted to do it. We got another week until Hawaii Five 0 returns and the show has big plans for that episode and I am excited for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: New one take Monday storyline will be posted on Monday and I hope that you like it. I can't believe that it's been a whole week!

Chapter eight: Day 8

Steve walked into the headquarters to find Chin waiting for him in his office. He smiled at his friend and knew what this is about.

"So my friend saw you yesterday." Chin revealed to him

"Doing what?" Steve asked him trying to play it cool.

"Picking out a ring." Chin revealed to his friend.

"Don't tell her." Steve responded to his friend.

"What are you going to do with it?" Chin asked his friend.

"Proposed to her soon. I mean that we have dated for the past two years and now this makes sense." Steve revealed to his friend.

"That's good that she is making an honest man out of you." Danny interjected into the conversation.

"Yeah Danno." Steve said to his friend as he gave him a small hug.

Author Note: Alright how is this chapter? Is it longer then the author notes? Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Don't forget about the twitter. Thank you for reading this chapter and the previous Seven chapters! Don't forget to check out my two new storylines that are coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: Have you check out one take Monday storyline? I still need to finished Friday's storyline.

Chapter nine: Day 9

Steve was planning a special date for him and Kono. He was planning to asked her to marry him tonight. He walked into the house and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey babe, are you ready to go?" Steve asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, let's go." Kono responded to her boyfriend.

Steve and Kono walked out of the front door and headed into the truck and headed to the place where he was going to propose to her there. He did have one more surprise for her. Their friends and family would be there to celebrate their hopefully engagement.

Steve and Kono arrived at the place where he decided to wait for them to eat their dinner before asking the question.

"So I have a question for you." Steve asked his girlfriend.

"what is it?" Kono asked her boyfriend.

"Will you marry me?" Steve asked her as he bend down to one knee. He hoped that she would say yes.

Author Note: What do you think that she is going to say? Stay tune for tomorrow's chapter to find out what she says. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff. Don't forget to review! Happy Monday! I'm going to write chapter ten right now! See you tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: It's time to write chapter ten and I can't believe we are on this chapter.

Chapter ten: Day 10

Last night

Kono's POV

After Steve propose, I know that I want to say yes but how does this change our work relationship with our friends and family.

"Babe, what are you going to say?" I heard him asked me.

"Yes, I will marry you." I responded to my boyfriend which one day he will be my husband. I am so excited for that day.

"So I have one more surprise for you." Steve revealed to me.

"What is it? I asked my boyfriend.

"Hold on for a minute." He said as he headed around the corner and then came back with our team, family and friends. I was really surprised about them being there since I was just hoping that it could be a night without them.

The morning: No One's POVS

After celebrating our engagement with our friends and family and then celebrating by making love. They were enjoying their day night and now looking forward to planning their engagement.

"I love you." Steve said to his girlfriend.

"I love you too. When are we going to get married?" She asked her boyfriend.

"As soon as we can." Steve revealed to his girlfriend.

"We are going to have a lot of things to do before we get married." She responded to her boyfriend.

Author Note: Alright that's the final part of this engagement, when do you think they should get married? Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. I will see you tomorrow for chapter eleven.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: I must say that yesterday did not go as planned but at least I got time to write some fanfic and make some gingerbread train! Don't forget to tune in for A bit of hope! I did take down the original storyline so I could rewrite it.

Chapter 11

Kono

Steve and Kono woken up before their alarm clock by their cell phone. They were supposed to get started planning their wedding but that did not happen since they needed to make sure that they got everything done at work before that could happen.

"Hey." Chin said when he walked into his cousin's office.

"Hey." Kono responded back to her cousin.

"So I was wondering if I could take you out for lunch?" He asked her.

"Sure, I don't mind." She responded to her cousin as she picked her purse and they headed to the shrimp.

"So are you excited to be getting married?" He asked her.

"Yes." She responded to him.

Steve

Steve walked into headquarters after being in a meeting with the governor. He hated going to see the governor. He would rather be with Kono then the governor. Steve opened the front door to Danny's office.

"hey man, How is it going?" Danny asked his friend.

"Great. I hate meetings with the governor." Steve said with his friend.

"I see." Danny responded to his friend.

"Where's Kono?" Steve asked wondering where his girlfriend is.

"At lunch with Chin." Danny responded to his friend.

Author Note: Alright that's chapter 11 and I hope that you like this chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Also follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. I will have another storyline coming out Friday. All of your favorite shows are returning this week!


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Alright it's time to write chapter 12 of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Tomorrow I am going to have a new storyline and I might try to have another storyline out tonight.

Chapter 12

Steve and Kono were happy that they had the morning off so they could start their planning progress. They were really ready to just get married now.

"So you could never guess what the governor called for?" Steve said to his girlfriend.

"What?" She asked him as he sat down next to her.

"He wants to know if he could married us on Christmas Eve?" He responded to her.

"I actually like the sound of him marrying us." She revealed to her boyfriend.

"okay, I will tell him that it is okay." He said giving her a kiss. They started to planning their wedding and it was going to be on their beach. He hoped that everyone would love their wedding activity.

Author Note: I promised that next chapter will be longer. I needed to work on the second chapter of the other storyline. I am also working on a storyline for tomorrow that will hopefully be done. Don't forget to follow me on twitter "Carson34ff". I will see you tomorrow for the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I can't believe that it's thirteen of December. Here we go on this chapter. Don't forget that we have a new storyline posted today too!

Chapter 13

The next morning, Steve woke up to find his girlfriend laying next to him. He could not believe that they were going to be married in eleven days from now. He kept watching her until she woke up from her.

"Stop staring at me." She said to him.

"Sorry, I can't help it. You look amazing while you sleep." He said to his girlfriend.

"Well thank you." She responded back to him. He gave her a small kiss.

"I love you." He responded to her.

"I love you too." She revealed back to him. "So what are we going to do on our day off?"

"Anything you want to do." He responded to her.

"Anything?" She questions her boyfriend.

"Of course anything." He revealed back to her as she moved closer to give him a small kiss. They widen the kiss and make love.

Author Note: Alright this weekend I am going to try to make sure that I have all the chapters almost finished. I hope that you enjoy this storyline. Be sure to review and let me know what you think. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I would love to chat with you and update on all of your favorite storylines. See you tomorrow for chapter 14!


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: It's time for chapter 14. I know that last 13 chapters have been short but at least I am keeping on schedule with this chapters. Thanks for reading this storyline. I hope that you like this. On the tenth, I hit 4,000 tweets and I can't believe it.

* * *

Chapter 14

Steve was getting ready for their wedding and so was Kono. They had almost everything that they needed. The governor was going to do the ceremony for them. Today they had a case that tested their relationship when the suspect took Kono hostage. They finally got home so that way she could yell at him.

"Why did you not take the shot?!" She yelled at him. He could tell that she was upset and he understood why she was upset but she was over reacting on it.

"Because I did not have a clean shot. I had to wait until you were out of ranger." He said trying to walked over to give her a small hug.

"Steve don't give me that bullshit." She responded to him. "You have taken that shot with Danny being held by the suspect so why not with me?"

"Because I did not want to hurt you." He revealed to his girlfriend.

"I was perfectly fine." She responded to her boyfriend.

"No you were not." He revealed to her. "He would have killed you."

"You would have protected me" she responded to him. "I want you to go."

"Go where?" He asked her.

"I don't care where you go tonight, you are just not staying here." She revealed to him. She handed him his keys to the truck and pushed him out of the house and locked the door. She headed upstairs and relaxed for the rest of the night and then climbed into their bed alone.

* * *

Author Note: Alright, I hope that you like this storyline. Sorry for the language in this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. I hope that you liked the new storyline that was posted. Chapter two should be posted now. Don't forget to leave me review. I will be back for tomorrow for chapter number 15. I can't believe that we are on that many chapters. Can you?


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: I can't believe that we are writing chapter 15 of this storyline. Thank you all for reading and reviewing the past 14 chapters. I am trying to get ahead on these chapters so hopefully you like this chapters.

Chapter 15

It's been a busy morning for Steve and the team. He knew that he wish that everything would settle down in work so that way he could keep planning his wedding since their wedding was in nine days. When they finally got back home, Steve just wanted to go for a swim with Kono tonight.

"Hey babe, do you want to go for a swim with me?" He asked her as he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Sure." She responded to him.

They enjoyed the rest of the night and had enjoyable night.

Author Note: I am sorry that this chapter is so short but we had a party tonight and I didn't have a lot of time for writing this chapter. I am going to try to the rest of this storyline done. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this storyline.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: It's time for Chapter 16 of this storyline and I am so thankful for all of the reviews and I hope that you keep reading this storyline and reviewing it. I can't believe that we are in day number 16 and I hope that you like this chapter. I am going to try have longer chapter on Christmas Eve, Christmas and New Years Eve.

Guest: What constructive criticism? I haven't seen any on this storyline... Many people asked me to read and spell check and I do. I am working on another storyline right now.

Chapter 16

Steve waited for Kono to come down the stairs since they had a meeting with the governor in about an hour. They were looking forward to their wedding and now it's only a week away.

"Kono, babe we need to leave now." He revealed to her as he came up the stairs. He looked into the master bedroom to find her trying to pull on her zipper up. "here let me help you with that."

"alright." She said as she moved closer to him. She let him help her zip up the dress. "Thank you for helping me with this dress."

"Your welcome babe." He responded to her when he was done zipping her dress up. "Are you ready to go?"

"yes." She responded to him as they walked down the stairs and headed for the governor's house to have a talk about their wedding.

Author Note: Please remember that all of the writers have their own style of judging. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as "Carson34ff" Where I try to update all the time. I have to finished 12 days until Christmas.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: I decided to cancel the 12/15 one take Monday since I had to play catch up on the chapters from Sunday. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think of it in a review. Today I am hoping to have 5,000 words and counting. I am going to make sure that I merge some of these chapters together.

Chapter 17

Steve woke up the morning that they had a day off and of course he found that Kono were nowhere in sight. He decided to head downstairs to see if he could find her down there and she was not there either. Steve heard the house phone go off and he went to answer the phone hoping that it was Kono.

"Hello?" He answered the phone.

"I have your girlfriend." The person said in to the phone. Steve did not understand what they are taking about.

"What do you mean that you have my girlfriend?" He asked the person on the other side of the phone.

"You have to wait and see what we mean." The person said to Steve after a few more minutes talking. Steve grabs his truck keys and headed out the door to headed to headquarters where Danny and Chin were waiting for him.

"Where's Kono?" Chin asked his friend.

"I don't know." Steve responded to him.

"What do you mean that you don't know?" Danny asked him.

"I don't know. All I know is that I got a call this morning from someone saying that they had her. We need to find her right now." Steve informed his team.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I am hoping to work the final six chapters as soon as I can finished the 12 days until Christmas storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I try to update all the time. I am glad that you guys have read this chapter. I hope that you have read my other storylines "Steve's 12 days until Christmas" and "Five 0 season four". I did reached my goal the goal and I hope that you like this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: I can't believe that we are on Chapter 18 of this storyline. I hope that you like it. I have the next week and half off of work and that means that I have a lot of time to write to write ahead on this and 12 days until Christmas.

Chapter 18

Kono's Location

Kono did not know where she is and she hoped that their team would find her really quickly. She did not know who had her. The kidnapper walked into the room.

Headquarters

Steve and Danny have been working since last night on finding where she is. He needed to find where there his girlfriend is. Their wedding was just a week away and they needed to find her quickly.

Author Note: Alright that's it for this chapter. I hope that you like this chapter and please review it. I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to make sure that it's done before the end of the day. Don't forget to review and let me know what you like about this chapter. Don't forget to check out my twitter as carson34ff where I hope that you like this chapter. Tomorrow is chapter 19! I can't believe that we are almost in chapter 19 of December.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: It's time for chapter 19 and I really need to come up with a new saying as this front quote.

Chapter 19

Steve and Kono were getting another day towards their wedding however it was also another day that she was missing and they weren't getting any closer for Steve's liking. He wanted to find her now and not the next day. On Sunday marks four days until their wedding and he might have to order the postpone of their wedding if they can't find her today or tomorrow. He hope that they could find her today so that way they can make sure that she was okay. He watched as Chin came running into the headquarters like he had something important to say.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked his girlfriend's cousin who also happen to be one of his best-friends.

"I think that I found her." Chin revealed to his friend as Danny came walking up to them. They all headed out to recuse Kono and they find her. She's okay and now they are taking her to the hospital to make sure that she is okay.

Kono woke up after they had gotten to the hospital to find Steve just sleeping there next to her. She did not understand why she is here since she was fine.

"Steve, wake up." She ordered her boyfriend. It took a couple of minutes and then smiled at her.

"hey you are awake." He said as he got out of the chair and walked over to her to give her a small kiss. Right before they broke up the kiss, the doctor came into the room.

"Kono and Steve, I have some news." The doctor revealed to them.

Author Note: This is becoming one of my most longest storylines that I have ever done. I am so thankful for all of you that have read this storyline and I hope that you keep reading it. I am off to work on tomorrow's chapters right after I get Callen's December wish. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where Itry to update all the time


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: I hope that you have a wonderful Friday. I hope that I can get this one done in 6 minutes. We only have 11 more chapters to go.

Chapter 20

Steve took his girlfriend's hand as they waited for their doctor to tell them what what was wrong with her. He hope that there was nothing going on.

"I have some bad news for you all." The doctor said to his patient.

"What is it?" He asked the doctor.

"Kono miscarried the baby that she was pregnant with." The doctor revealed and neither Kono or Steve could believe it. They did not know that she was pregnant and now they lost the baby. "You can try again in a couple months. I am sorry."

"Thank you Doctor." Steve said as he was shaking his hand. This is not the best idea for the couple to be married in four days with this bad news.

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline. Steve's 12 days until Christmas is coming and I hope to have it out about ten thirty. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: We have ten days until this storyline and I am so excited to do this. I am going to try to make sure that this storyline will be done soon. It's going to be the 2nd or 3rd longest chapters storyline starting today infact.

Chapter 21

It's only three days until their wedding and It was so big deal for them however they had just lost their child and now they are going to have decided if they are going to get married on Christmas Eve.

"Hey I need to talk to you about the wedding on Tuesday." He revealed to her.

"What about?" She asked him as he sat down next to her.

"I want you to make sure that you want to marry me right now that we are having to grive for our baby that we did not know about it." he responded to his girlfriend. "I mean if it was me, there would be nothing that I wouldlove more then to have you married me on Tuesday but I want to make sure that you are okay with it."

"I want to do it." She said to her boyfriend. "I want you to be my husband."

"I love you." He responded to me as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." She revealed to him as she gave him a small kiss.

Author Note: Thank you very much for reading this storyline. Thank you for making a sucess. Be sure to check out "A little bit of hope". I am going to try to update it after the holidays. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff


	22. Chapter 22

Author Note: It's time for the 22nd chapter of this storyline and I hope that you like this storyline. I decided not posted day ten until tomorrow since we still have two more days until Christmas after this. Hawaii Five 0 won't be posted until Friday.

Chapter 22

Steve could not believe that there was only two more days until his wedding. Today they were celebrating their wedding with their friends. Tomorrow, they were doing their wedding rehearsal.

"Hey babe, are you ready to go?" Steve asked his girlfriend.

"Yes. let's go." Kono responded back to her boyfriend. She can't wait for two days until their wedding. They celebrated their wedding.

Author Note: Who do you think is the best man? Who do you think is Kono's maid of honor. The answers will surprise you tomorrow. I did not want to give it away before the wedding. I hope that you have a great day. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff.


	23. Chapter 23

Author Note: We are just one day until Christmas Eve and I am so excited about it. I have many storylines in mind to do, it's just a matter of writing them. I will have more storylines this week out. Don't forget to check out my one take Monday storyline.

Chapter 23

Steve was really exicted to be getting married tomorrow. They were not going on their honeymoon until after the holidays since they wanted to celebrate the holidays with their friends and family. They were laying bed cuddling.

"You know that it's pretty soon that we have leave for our wedding rehearsal to go to." Steve told her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Can't we just have it in bed?" She asked him.

"No we can't." He sadly admitted to her.

They got out of bed and headed for their rehearsal. Tonight Steve was going to stay the night with Danny which is going to be fun since Steve doesn't like to have the TV on.

"Danny is there anyway that you can turn off the TV?" Steve asked his friend.

"No, this is my house and this is how I sleep. You could have slept at your soon-to-be wife's house if you want to sleep in peace." Danny informed him.

Author Note: Alright this is the 23rd chapter of this storyline. I am really excited for this storyline and I hope that you like this chapter. Don't forget to review this chapter and don't forget to follow me on my blog and twitter as Carson34ff.


	24. Chapter 24

Author Note: I can't believe that it's Christmas Eve. We have seven more chapters left in this storyline. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I am working on the Christmas Eve storylines that will be posted soon or they were posted before this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you have seen on NCIS:LA or Hawaii Five 0. I only own the characters of Kristy and Mackynzie.

Chapter 24: Christmas Eve

Steve woke up the morning of the wedding knowing that it was a special day for him and Kono. He was excited to be going to bed with his wife. He can't believe she is going to be his wife. His best men came walking into the room and smiled.

"Come on and let's go get you married." Danny informed his friend as they went to go and get dress.

McGarrett home

Mary and Mackynzie were going to help Kono get ready for her wedding. She was so excited to be Steve's wife. She just wanted 3pm to come faster. Kono and the girls went to do their hair and makeup since they already had their nails done on Friday. She smiled when she heard her cell phone rings with a text.

"Hey babe. I hope that you are having a great morning with my sister and your cousin. I will see you later. Love you." He sent in the text.

"I love you too." She responded back to her boyfriend. She can't believe that he's almost her husband.

3pm

The guests were sitting in their spots and waiting for the bride and groom to come down and get married. All of their friends and family were there. They thought that their wedding was special and were finally man and wife. They were just going to spend the rest of the day together as husband and wife. Steve smiled when he saw Sam and Callen walking up with their wives.

"Thanks for inviting us here." Callen said to Steve.

"It's not a problem plus I could not invite the big guy here without inviting his partner." Steve revealed to him.

Author Note: The wedding is done and now it's time to write the last update for today which of course I wrote yesterday. I hope that you like this chapter and don't be afraid and join my other December wish storyline. I hope that you will tune in on my twitter as Carson34ff where I try to update all the time.


	25. Chapter 25

Author Note: Merry Christmas to all! I hope that you guys are enjoying today with your friends and family. I wanted to make sure that I got this chapter done so I don't have to worry about it at all. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 25: Christmas day!

Steve woke up Christmas morning to find his wife sleeping next to him. He could not believe that they have been married for the full night and now they were going to celebrate Christmas together. They were going to enjoy it with the team.

"There is the newly married couple." Danny informed them as he walked into the bedroom.

"Don't you ever knock?" Steve asked his friend.

"Sometimes." Danny reminded him.

"You need to start doing that." Steve said as he pulled the blankets over his head. He just wanted to spend the day with Kono in bed.

"I know that you all want to do is stay in bed but you promised Grace that you would come down and make breakfast for her on Christmas morning." Danny reasoned with him.

"Yes Danny I know. I am going right now." Steve said as he tried to move out of bed and headed downstairs to enjoy the day with the groups.

Author Note: Alright I hope that you have a wonderful Christmas. I am posting this on Christmas Eve since that way I don't have to worry about it on Christmas morning and that I could have a day off. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff and on my blog. Merry Christmas and I will see you on the 26th of December.


	26. Chapter 26

Author Note: It's time to write a new chapter of this storyline. Thank you all for reading the past 25 chapters of this storyline. I hope that you had a great Christmas with your friends and family. We only have five more chapters until this storyline is finished.

Chapter 26

Steve hated the mornings that he woke up with a headache. Kono wanted to spend today with his sister and niece which he wanted to do the same thing but he don't know how much good company he will be if he can't get rid of it. He heard her coming into the room.

"Feeling any better?" She asked her husband.

"No." He said to her as he watched her sit on the bed.

"Well do you want me to still and go give them their gifts?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said as he laid back down on the bed. Kono walked out of their bedroom and headed to the Christmas tree to grab both of Joan and Mary's presents and headed to get in her car. She got to her sister-in-law's house within twenty minutes. She walked towards the front door and smiled when Mary opened the front door.

"Hey where's Steve?" Mary asked her sister-in-law.

"he was not feeling so good so he stayed home." Kono informed her as they headed into the house and started opening the gifts.

Author Note: Alright's the end of this 26th chapter of this storyline. Thanks so much for reading this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as "Carson34ff" and watch my blog where I update all the time on. Happy New Year! Don't forget to tune into for the last chapters of this storyline.


	27. Chapter 27

Author Note: Only four more chapters to go. I took down two storylines and I am rewriting the storyline. I hope that you enjoy this storyline. I am hoping to have this one done by Sunday and that way I can focus on the rewrite and a new storyline. I am so happy with the amount of reviews that I have got for this storyline. Thank you all for reviewing it.

Chapter 27

Steve woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. He did not have a headache and now it's time for another Christmas party but it was with the team. The governor had given them a week off and so they planned to enjoy it. The team was on their way to their house.

"Babe, come on. Everyone is going to be here in ten minutes and you are taking forever to get ready." Steve reminded his wife.

"I am almost ready. Is this the last one?" She asked her husband as she came out of the bathroom.

"yes babe." He said giving her a small kiss on the lips. They headed to enjoy the rest of the party and then headed to bed.

Author Note: Don't forget to check out the rewrite storyline "Come back for me". I noticed that that there were many mistakes in that storyline. Don't forget to leave a review in this chapter. This storyline is almost done! Don't forget to check out my twitter as Carson34ff and my blog. Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

Author Note: I am so excited for this storyline to be done. Now chapter 30 will hopefully be up on time since I am actually writing it on Friday. I also working on some other storylines that will be posted next week too.

Chapter 28

With Christmas celebrations finally over, Kono and Steve got a chance to do a hiking trip today. Steve was excited because now he could truly focus on his wife and nothing else.

She came down the stairs to find Steve sitting there waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah. Let's go." He responded to her as they got ready to leave.

Author Note: I feel bad that this storyline has bend off course. I really hope that you like the last couple of chapters in this storyline. Don't forget to review this chapter and don't forget to go over and check out "Come back for me". I just posted chapter 2 of that storyline. I am going to get started on one take Monday storyline right after I get done with this storyline. Make sure that you follow me on twitter as carson34ff for new storylines ideas and some good chat time.

See you tomorrow for Chapter 29


	29. Chapter 29

Author Note: Only two more days until the end of this storyline and the end of the year. I decided to finished this storyline on the 27th of December. Don't forget to tune in tomorrow for our one take Monday storyline. It's our last one of the year 2013.

Chapter 29

Steve could not believe that they had about two more days until the start of 2014. He was happy that they are starting the new year together as a married couple.

"So what are we going to do in the new year?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know maybe go on our honeymoon on January 2nd. Oh wait, we are leaving in a couple of days." Steve responded joking towards her.

"Well maybe it's time for us to start packing." Kono said as she headed back up the stairs to start packing for their trip.

Author Note: I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to write a big chapter for One take Monday storyline. I hope that you will check out chapter 2 of "Come back for me" storyline. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff and on my blog. I will see you tomorrow for the next chapter. Thanks for reading the past 29 chapters.


	30. Chapter 30

Author Note: One take Monday will be out later today and I hope that you like it. I also have something planned for tomorrow and Wednesday. Tomorrow is the last day of this storyline.

Chapter 30

Steve and Kono were awaken by Steve's phone going off. They only had to go to work today and then they were off for three weeks as long as they did not have any big case.

"Hey we need to go to work." He said as he hanged up the phone.

"Alright. Let's get the case over with." She responded back to him as they got out of bed and headed for work. They ended up working through the night.

Author Note: That's it for this chapter. Don't forget to check out my one take Monday storyline that will either be posted before this chapter or after this chapter. I hope that you will tune in tomorrow for the last chapter of this storyline. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff and my blog.


	31. Chapter 31

Author Note: I can't believe that the last day of the year is here and that I am finally done with this storyline. Thank you all for your reviews on this storyline.

Chapter 31

Steve and Kono finally made it home around 6pm and decided to take a nap so that way they can last until midnight tonight. Steve was sleeping until 9pm and finally woke up to find her still sleeping next to him.

"hey it's time to wake up." He said trying to wake her up.

"Why do we have to wake up?" She asked him

"Because we are going to wake up at 3 in the morning if we don't. We need to do something for three hours and then we can go back to bed." He revealed as he started to kiss her.

"Maybe we can make love for the next three hours." She responded to her husband as she reached and give him a small kiss. They ended up making love until midnight.

"Happy New Year!" He said to his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"Happy New Year to you too." She said as she drifted back to sleep.

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline. Dont forget to check out "Come back to me." I am thinking about posting chapter three today or tomorrow. Don't forget to find me on twitter as Carson34ff.

Happy New Year! There will be a New Years Eve and New Years storyline posting today and tomorrow morning.


End file.
